


lady_ganesh: Meme!

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Smallville, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor knows a good mind when he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lady_ganesh: Meme!

Lex Luthor knew a good mind when he saw it, and Brad Crawford's was sharp as a knife.

"I worked with a man in Japan," Crawford explained, pulling a minidisk from the pocket of his fine linen suit, "who was doing...genetic experiments. His research-- I think you'll find it intriguing."

Lex lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sure I will. Surely you don't trust me with the full contents of--"

Crawford shook his head. "No, no. This is just a taste, Mr. Luthor. I'm sure you'll find more than enough of interest there to make my offer well worth consideration."

"I'm sure I will," Lex said, and meant it.


End file.
